Under the moonlight of a broken keart
by Tearfeather
Summary: Lee,Sakura and Tenten have a special mission together. Lee has a mission of his own, to win Sakura's heart! Dedication: animelover5.6!
1. The do or don't mission

**A/n: H****ere's another story from me! Rockleelover! can you believe it! Yay! i'm so happy. I hope you like it. i had this idea for a long time, even before i found this site. It was a idea i thought was cool since i think destiny things and the moon stuff is cool! Here you go! **

_Hidden feelings; under the moonlight of a broken heart_

Chapter one: The do or don't mission

The wind softly blew across Lee's face. In the dead of night he was out. Looking over at the large moon that added beauty to this scene. The cold win gave Lee and a chill and his hair blew all in his face. He didn't know why he liked being out here at night. He just did. When ever he had something on his mind, he came out here.

He was on a mountian top. He just found it one day and loved it ever since. Down at the bottom was a lake with a calming waterfall that echoed in the soundless night. Peaceful...

He looked around, something was on his mind. His heart was torn when he saw it. But he couldn't get over her. Never, he had liked many girls before, but she was the one who caught his heart the most. He could never like another.

He had seen Sakura earlier that day telling Sasuke to meet her somehwere. He had followed her...

------------------------------------------

Flashback

Lee followed Sakura run to the training grouds. What did she want to do alone with Sasuke. Their was a lump in Lee's throat. She liked him, so was she going to do something to fix that. He didn't know.

Once Sakura got there, she smiled with glee as she saw Sasuke sitting against the wall. She ran up to him. "Hey Sasuke." She said with a smiled and a blush.

Lee himself blush, her smile and laugh were so beuatiful! He leaned a little closer to hear what they were saying.

Sasuke only responding with a 'hn.' Sakura frowned but smiled again. "Well, I was thinking..." Said Sakura, obvioulsy a little scared to start talking about it.

"Well." Muttered Sasuke. Sakura blushed and looked away. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall more in a manner that made him look like he was asleep. With his eyes closed, he didn't see what Sakura was doing.

Lee's eyes widened. Sakura was coming closer and closer to Sasuke's face, until in a second of fear for Lee, her lips met Sasuke's. Lee gasped and tear fell down his cheek. He looked away. He couldn't believe it... he knew Sakura liked Sasuke... but now!

He turned and left... not being able to bear watching Sakura kissing Sasuke. And so here he was now in his favorite spot.

End flashback

-------------------------------------------------

The wind was becoming colder and colder by the minute. He didn't even know how long he had been out there. He lost time at a hours count. Whic was probably a couple hours ago. He rose to his feet._ I guess I should go now._ He told himself, as he then started to head back to his home. Where he could waste even more time of his life in misery.

Was he really going to let this ruin his life...yeah, of course. The sound of the spashing water of the waterfall disappeared into the night as he inch by inch disappeared from the mountian area.

---------------------------

Later

Lee woke up and smacked his lips in a sleepy manner (A/n:I do this, it's not something mean, just a little thing I do when Iwake up. so i just went ahead and made lee do it). He leapt out from under the covers of his bed and stood on the floor. His feet skidded across the ground and he went to change. This was mainly becuase he was sleepy. He woke up like this every morning becuase he woke up everyday this earlier so he could get a early start on training.

He had just got dressed in his green spandex clothes when there was a knock on the door._Please don't let it be Neji again demanding that he is better than me and more awake thnan I. He does that stupid thing all the time._

He hurried as he put his weights under his leg warmers and ran to the door. When he opened it, he noticed, to his relief, it was his bet friend and teamate Tenten. She giggled when she noticed a biscuit hanging out of his mouth. He looked down and kind of gasped through his sufficating mouth. He took it out and blushed (he was embarrest, remember people, this is a sakuXlee fic. so he doesn't like Tenten. don't worry. he was embarrest to have someone suddenly see him with the biscuit). "Sorry, I had to hurry something to eat so I could answer the door."

Tenten rolled her eyes in a funny way and smiled. "Well come on sunshine." "What do you mean?" Tenten did a little scoff like sound of disbelief. "I should of known you didn't know." "What!" Lee was kind of desperate now. Tenten grabed his arm. "Just come on."

Tenten was pulling Lee somewhere while he held that silly little troublesome biscuit still in his mouth. Where the heck was she taking her!

She stoped in front of the Hokage tower. He mouthed ooo. Was he and her, and possibly with someone else, going on special mission.

Tenten let go of his arm. But he just stood there chewing on his biscuit. Tenten sighed and dragged him again. "You and that biscuit!" she said annoyingly.

Tenten stopped in Tsunades office. When she got in there she imediantly stopped and twitched a bit. A smiled curving on the side of her lips. Lee could tell that she was becuase she was in the precense of her idol Tsunade. "Ah Tenten, you got Lee. Good." Tenten clapped her hands together and ran over to her.

Lee finished his biscuit before walking over to her desk. "So, what is it Tsunade?" asked Lee. Bowing to her, he liked (NOT a crush or love, just, well, you know. here's a example, you like your parents. get it) her ever since she helped him with his broken arm and leg.

Tsunade smiled. "There's something I want you and Tenten to do. It's a very special mission." Tenten's eyes were in sparkles, but Lee pushed her a bit and she knocked back into reality. "Sorry. so, what is it Tsunade!" She said, soluting. lee blinked in confusion. She never did that. He did though. Maybe it was becuase she was in the presence of Tsunade. That was probably it.

Tsunade suffled some papers of commands from the villagers and pulled out a sheet and placed it in front of her. She actualy took out three and gave one to Lee and Tenten. "It's all on that paper." Lee and Tenten looked through it fast, not even knowing what they looked at becuase they went so fast.

"But then Lee noticed that she had pulled out a third one. "Tusande, why is there another one?" He asked her. Pointing to the sheet on the desk.

"Oh, good you asked Lee. Another genin might be joining you. I said might! It's in the paper I gave to you. Now remember. You don't have to be a part of this. It's your choice. But if you say yes, it becomes a new choice, life or death. This mission is way beyond genin level. It's around mine, but I can't do it becuase I'm busy with other things."

They both nodded. "Now you must go. I have to look over more request." They nodded again and left.

------------------------

Later

Lee layed against a tree at his favorite place again. To think about this mission. He had started to read it now.

_Hello genin of whoever is reading..._

_A princess from the cloud country needs help._

_she needs to be escorted from her resisdence now in the waterfall country._

_she was captured a while back from wave ninja's. we do not know why or anything._

_but she has called us, by a messenger, to come and ask us to help._

_we need strong ninja to do this. we think their is more to this then we think, that the princess won't tell us. that deals with a genin in our village._

_oh, and speaking of genin, for a reason of importance, another genin will accompany you._

_she has requested this, and we will possibly go ahead and allow her to come along for a couple of reasons._

_1) this is a mission for three, since it is that dangerous_

_2) she is a strong ninja_

_3) she calims she knows a bit about this princess._

_but remember, this is obtional for you, if you do not want to do this, tell me and i will assign it to someone else. when you decide, come to my office and tell me. then the mission will start as soon as possible._

_from you beautiful and lovely, nice, yet stronger than you (in all posible ways)Hokage, Tsunade._

Lee rolled his eyes. She had many grammer issues, capilization. Not surprised. She probably had some type of drink (you know, bar drink) or something when she made the sheet.

But something stopped his thoughts when something on the paper caught his attention.

_P.S.: the posible genin to accompany you is Sakua Haruno._

Lee's eyes widened at that! Sakura... but why. She probably knew that he was going on this mission. So why would she want to go. Well, she was pretty much was friends with him.

Lee had been to much in thought to noticed night had fallen. Yes, he stayed there that long, and yes, he finished his silly little biscuit.

Lee looked up at the stars. Yesterday popped right back into his mind. Was he going to say something to her about it. He probably wouldn't be able to find the courage.

He rose to his feet and decided to go back home, or go talk to Tenten about the mission. He thought for a sec, he decided he'll go see Tenten. She probably had said yes becuase she wanted to be like Tsunade and maybe Tsuanade would show her some good respect about being a strong ninja. Showing herself worthy to her idol.

-------------------------------

Later

Lee knocked on Tenten's door loudly and when she opened it, she was reading the sheet. With a big smile on her face. She was chosen to go on the mission by her idol. He could tell this was a absolute yes!

He stood there as she just stood there. "Umm... Tenten." He said, getting her attenton. She looked up from the paper. "Oh sorry."

She moved out of the way so he could come in.

They came in and set down on the sofa. Lee sighed and kept thinking about Sakura. It was going to be hard to be in her presences ever since he saw her kiss Sasuke.

How would he ack around her? Even worse than before. Like most people when they like someone, just say anything at the top of their heads. He normaly was able to talk to her. It was gonna be hard now. He hoped she would ack the same around him.

Tenten had finally put down the paper and was looking at him with corious eyes. "What is it Lee?" Lee shot his head up, remembering why he was here. "Oh, I wanted to talk about the mission with you. Are you going to do it?"

"You betcha!" She said, giving the thumbs up. Lee laughed a bit. "Not used to seing you like that."

Tenten smiled. "Well, I'm just really happy that Tsunade chose me for this! Yay!" She was now a little chibi Tenten. (A/n:I'm picturing it in my mind, and it's so cute!)

Lee smiled. "Atleast you are happy." Lee loved it when his friends were happy... especially Sakura. Lee's eyes shot wide open. The though of Sakura was right back in his mind!

But his face soften as the sorrow thought popped into his memory. Tenten had then noticed him. "Lee, are you alright?" Lee looked away. "I don't feel like talking about it." Tenten nodded. "Okay... but when you are. I'll be there." Tenten rolled her eyes._I'm totally acting different around Lee. Nicer. Well, whatever. Maybe it's just becuase I'm in a happy mood._

**A/n: So, how was that. Longest chapter i made yet, and right now it's september 6 or 7, 2006 when i made this chapy. But when another new story I'm making comes out, the chapters will be so long. I will try and do the same for Realizing, start making longer chapters. Actually on every story do it. But yeah, keep in touch.**


	2. The hope with a flower

_Under the moonlight of a broken heart_

Chapter two: The hope with a flower

Lee waited outside Sakura's door. He was scared about what he was about to do. He swallowed a lup of fear in his throat and rose his hand to the door. He softly knocked. Maybe not even loud enough to hear it.

But the door opened and appeared the most beautiful face in the world to Lee appeared. It was Sakura. She was wearing her night gown. It white, yet wiht pink stripes and was flowing like the wind. Softly blowing across her soft skin. It went down to her knees. Lee had to stop himself from droolong or something else.

Sakura smiled. "Hey Lee. Whats up?" she asked. Lee smiled greetingly. "Uh...hi." he said, and he showed her the paper about the mission. "Are you going on the mission?" he finally asked. Sakura make her mouth go in the form of a O. Then she looked back up at Lee. "Yes, probably."

Lee almost cheered right then and there, but calmed himself down. "Good." he muttered with a flush on his face. Sakura nodded. "Is that why you are here?" Lee immediantly blushed. His gut really made him go becuase he wanted to say something about the Sasuke kissing thing. But his brain told him it was the wrong time.

"Yes Sakura. I guess I can go now." Lee waved and turned around. Leaving his angel behind. Sakura lifted her shoulders in a shrug and went back inside.

* * *

Lee grolwed to himself as he kicked a stump. He had been training since he left Sakura's. Mad at himself. 

"I'm so stupid!" he yelled, kicking the stump so it, that it cracked. He roared and kicked it another time. It finishing cracking and it broke in two. It fell right onto his foot. Lee owed and jumped up holding his foot. "I AM stupid." he muttered becuase of what just happened.

He jumped when he heard a voice behind him. "Hello." It was a WOMAN's voice. Calming... soft and beautiful like a sog. The SECOND most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Sakura's was first.

He turned around and gasped! Standing there and looking at her was a tall, beautiful woman. She had long black hair. She wore long silk dresses. With a coat wrapped around her arms. The only normal clothes that Lee reconginzed. "Hello." he replied.

The woman nodded. "Hello. I'm new. I don't live here, and don't plan too. But can yo tell me about this village. Like where Tsunude's room is?" Lee laughed at her calling Tsunade Tsunude. "You mean Tsunade. Her office tower is near the opening of the village. Near the heads of the great hokages." He said, pointing in that diection.

The woman bowed. "Thank you."

Lee raised a eyebrow. "why are you here?" he asked politly. "Oh, some ninja are gonna help my mistress. I'm here to find the ninja who are gonna help her." Lee raised another eyebrow. She souded like she was lying.

The woman just smiled and left.

Lee stood in awe for a sec and gasped. That wasn't a mistress's helper or advisor. That was the princess in the mission! Lee just kew it.

* * *

Sakura was in her room daydreaming about Sasuke at that very moment. She looked out the window, still in her nightgown. The memory of kissing Sasuke was like peace on erath. But something was stuck on her mind. Keeping her from these dreams. Lee. 

She opened her eyes wide and shook her head. "whats wrong with me? Sasuke-kun is the one I love." she muttered.

She looked out the window and frowned when she noticed it was raining. It was pouring. She didn't even know it started!

She shook her head. Was somethin wrong with her. She just set there and closed her eyes. The image of Sasuke popped her into mind. Making her open them again and forget about Lee.

-----------

Lee sneezed loudly. And scratched a itchy spot on his face. "Someone's talking about me." he muttered. He looked around, he had trained for hours in the training feild. He was tired out.

The mission was tomorow, and there was nothing really to do.

He sighed and he leaned against a training stump. He closed his eye and began thinking about the mission. He smiled. Sakura was going! He could talk to her alone now! YES! but then he flashed his eyes opened when a idea popped into his mind.

He rose to his feet and after rubbing some of his sweat off, he took off somewhere, away fro mthe training grounds.

* * *

Sakura jumped a bit when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed. _Again.. so many visiters!_

She set him and walked over to the door. She slowly opened it and made a inocent smile whe nshe saw lee.

"What is it now Lee?" she asked.

Lee smiled as he held something behind his back. He began to sweat nervously. He stomped his foot in anger. He thought he cleaned himself up from the sweat from training.

"I... uhh." he muttered. Not sure what to say. So instead he pulled out the thing behind his back.

Sakura gasped. Lee was holding five flowers. Of many colors. They were beautiful!

Sakura took it from Lee's hand and smelled them. "Lee... they're beautiful." she whispered. Lee looked at the ground and blushed.

But then she took it away from her face and handed it back to Lee. Well, Lee didn't take it.

"I'm not sure I can execpt this... you see..." Lee stopped her with his hand. "I know. But it still doesn't mean I can't me sweet to you." he said. Hugging her.

Her gown was smooth on his skin. So was her own skin. Like she had took a shower.

Sakura smiled, but pushed him off.

"I'm sorry Lee."

Lee stared at her for a sec. "I'm so sorry! If I do that again I will run around konaha-" "No!" suddenly called out Sakura.

Lee slolwly calmed down. He was hopingthe flowers were help him with Sakura. It seemed it did not.

"I really thank you Lee. But Sasuke has finally shown his love to me. I can't just leave the guy I love." Lee gasped. It was true...

"Oh, okay. Sorry if I harmed you in anyway."

Sakura smiled. "I'm fine Lee."

Lee beant down and grabbed the flowers. Then handed them back to Sakura.

Lee smiled and turned around. "I once again am sorry Sakura-chan." He said, then turned around and left.

Sakura did not know, but Lee was in tears. Heart broken tears. Sakura looked down and stared at the flowers. "Did he just call me me Sakura-_chan_?

_To be continued..._

_**A/n: sorry about the short chapter. **_

_**This chapter didn't have much importance but the princess and the end. so sorry. **_

_**Might be a while till i update this again.**_


	3. Sukie's promise

_Under the moonlight of a broken heart_

Sukie's Promise

"But Sukie...you can't." complained a girl standing by who was supposed to be the princess. She had shoulder length black hair with blond highlights. She slammed her hands on the table Sukie was sitting by, Sukie seemed to be the princess.

Sukie rolled her beautiful eyes. "Kiea...you are naive." she said. Kiea growled a bit.

"Not in a bad way. Its about Sakura." Muttered Sukie. Kiea's eyes widened. "But mistress... you can't keep it away from her forever!"

Out of nowhere, Sukie slammed a fist on the table and shot herself up toward Kiea. "If she knows... it will be her death!" She yelled.

Kiea shuddered in fear. "Sorry I have angered you mistress."

Sukie sighed. "It is all alright." muttered Sukie with a smile, and a wave of her hand.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Kiea out of nowhere.

Sukie stayed quiet for a long time, not responding or making any movement. She finally replied, "Just keep my mouth shut and hope for the best."

Kiea smiled and headed to the door, "Would you like me to leave you alone for a bit?" she asked softly.

Sukie smiled. "I would like that."

Kiea sighed as she awaited for her mistress outside the building. She was twirling her fingers anxiously, nervous as heck about if she was making the right decision. _Last time this happened... he died._

Kiea closed her eyes and soft, sorrowful tears rolled down her face. "I hope she knows what she is doing."

Kiea jumped in surprised when the door opened beside her. She wiped her tears away. "Come on Sukie." she muttered.

Sukie smiled. "Yes."

----

As they walked down the path... it was dark and with not a soul in sight. Only Sukie, Kiea, and the stars around Konoha. Kiea kept worrying about Sukie.

"Sukie... do you remember last time?" asked Kiea. But something was wrong. Sukie stopped in her tracks and stared in disbalief. "Oh no... I'm so sorr-"

"No.. it's okay." interrupted Sukie.

"Okay...I do remember. A little too much." said Sukie. Tears rolling into her eyes. "I'm so sorry for putting that burden on you before."

Kiea's eyes widened. "Then why do it again? Sakura still has many years of life yet, she can't die yet!"

Sukie sighed. "I know. I can't let my good daughter have that fate. I will do my best not to have it happen."

Kiea suddenly burst into tears, still screaming, "But you said that the last time!" she yelled while crying. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

Sukie gasped, "Kiea... never mind I asked." she said.. or at least it was all she could manage to say before crying non-stop.

_Why have I been such a fool._ Thought Sukie, shaking her head bakc and forth. _I didn't mean to have it happen, Kyiyra..._

Sukie shook her tears away. "Come on Kiea. We must be off. I will be meeting Sakura and her friends tomorrow. We must be ready."

Kiea nodded and she slowly rose to her feet, wiping her tears away.

Sukie grunted.

It was going to be a long night.

Sukie lay in bed and could not get to sleep. Kiea laying beside her and sleeping soundly. The memory of long ago... with the death of Kyiyro was keeping her awake.

"I'm so sorry Kiea..." she muttered as she looked at her friend who was there for her until the end. She had to go and be stupid and cause the death of the guy she loved. What type of friend was that!

Sukie's dreams were all flashbacks after flashbacks. What was she going to do? Finally she couldn't take it anymore... and she broke into tears.

Kiea waited for Sukie outside her house. Sukie walked out silently and stared at the smiling Kiea. Sukie's frown however, quickly made her frown as well.

"Are you alright mistress?" she asked, placing a caring hand on Sukie's shoulder.

Sukie just shook her hand off. "Do not worry about me. Come on... we must meet these ninja who will be protecting me."

Sukie started walking past Kiea as she stared, confused and worried. "But mistress. Don't you feel bad about lying to them?"

Sukia chuckled for only a second. "Hey... I lied only about a few things...", then she left...

-------------------------------------------

Sukie smiled at the ninja in front of her. "Hello."

Lee, Sakura and Tenten stood wide eyed at Sukie. "But... aren't you under captive of the mis-"

"Uh...I'm free now. That's all that matters." interrupted Sukie.

Tenten crossed her arms and snorted as a response.

Sukie made a face, showing she was annoyed. "Now come on you." she muttered.

Kiea gasped and ran over to the others. "I'm so sorry. She isn't herself today." she said, trying to sort things out.

Sukie walked outside of the Hokage's tower and stared at the large blue sky, the clouds softly flying their course.

Kiea and the others soon walked out behind her heals. "Come on Sukie. We must go."

Sukie turned back at glared at her travelers. "Alright." she said with the first smile of that day.

--------------------------------------------

Lee was walking by himself. he stood away from the group. He would have loved to be by Sakura. But the whole Sasuke thing.

He would look back at her every now and then, seeing her bored to death as she carried pretty nice conversations with Kiea.

He noticed Sukie wasn't much of the happy type right now either. She stood in front of the group like himself. She stared at the ground, her eyes growing red from holding back mysterious tears.

Being the nice, yet curious guy he is, he wanted to help out.

Lee slid his way over to Sukie. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. With a large smile.

She turned her head and looked at lee. with his caring and large smile. She had to smile back. "Hi Lee." Lee smiled.

"What is wrong princess?" he asked.

Sukie gasped and blushed. "Nothing that you should worry about." Lee himself frowned.

"Come on Sukie-san." he said, grasping her soft hands. She blushed and gasped. She looked away. She had never had this feeling in a long time. Never remembering how it felt. Not since she was young. Could she bare it? Was it...the inner...feeling of love?

"Well... Lee sir. Why you are kind.," she muttered. Lee smiled and blushed. not used to girls saying that. He made a quick glance at Sakura, then back at Sukie.

Sukie smiled and giggled. "Please... I could help." muttered Lee. Sukie gave up. She couldn't say no. She had just opened her mouth when she was cut off my someone else's loud voice.

"OMG! LEE!" screamed Tenten from the back of the group. Lee blushed with embarrassment. Tenten's outburst causing Sakura and Kiea to look over at them.

Sakura gasped. "Lee?" she said out loud. Lee gasped like a little girl, and quickly pulled his arms away. Sukie frowned. She had liked holding Lee hands. Was she really in love?

Lee covered his face with his hands while Sukie giggled and tried to get closer to Lee.

Sakura gasped in anger and almost ran over to jerk her off. Sakura was jealous... but she didn't know why!

Kiea pulled Sakura back. "Whats wrong Sakura-chan?" she asked. Sakura took a deep breath. "Nothing...nothing."

They settled camp some hours later on a small mountain they came upon. It was quite beautiful. It was on the border of Konoha. At the top, you could see all, or almost all, of Konoha.

Everyone was sleeping but Sukie. She sat on the peak of the mountain and watched as all the lights in the village winked off.

She jumped when she heard footsteps behind her. "May we talk?"

Sukie turned around and saw Kiea.

Kiea walked over and set by Sukie. Before Kiea could say anything, Sukie threw her arms around Kiea and cried in her shoulder. "I'm so sorry about what I did years ago. I swear it will not happen at all... and this will all go well!"

Kiea frowned and a soft tear rolled down her face. "I promise..." muttered Sukie.

_A/n:_

_How was that?_

_I hope it was good._

_Took a while to make. lol_

_and if it is short. i'm sorry_

_Next chapter: The gang are followed by what they think is a Mist ninja.. but it is?_


	4. a little misunderstanding

**_Under the moonlight of a broken heart_**

**_A little misunderstanding_**

Lee woke that morning, to find that everyone else, but Kiea, were asleep.

"Hello miss Kiea." Said Lee as she walked over to him. She rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Lee noticed something was wrong with her. "Are you ok Kiea?"

Kiea stood outside of her tent. She was looking at the sky, almost not noticing Lee.

"Kiea?" Lee asked again. This time She looked at him and msiled. "Oh, Lee."

Lee set beside her and sighed. "Something is wrong with you. I can tell."

Kiea let out a laugh. "You as well."

Lee placed a hand on Kiea's shoulder. "But you look like you need to talk about it." Kiea just nodded.

"Would you like to?" asked Lee again. and Kiea nodded.

"well-" "KIEA!"

Kiea was interrupted by Sukie yelling out her name. Then she rushed out of her den and ran to her!

"What are you doing alone out here with Lee?"

Lee yowled and blushed. "Sorry Sukie, we won't doing anything."

sukie leto ut a gasp. "I told you vefore, if you want to be happy, stay away from guys! Now I...on the other hand.." She looked over and winked at lee. "I'm a princess, and I need someone to love. It was a reason why I was captured and almost got killed trying to escape."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Should I know what's going?"

Sukie and Kiea both jumped when Lee spoke.

sukie laughed and placed a steady finger on his forehead. "No, you rather not. Just finish escorting me home, and then I will tell you."

Before Sukie left, she whispered in Kiea's ear. "Man, I love that guy!" Then she walked away, to wake Sakura and Tenten.

Kiea sighed and stood up. "She won't learn. If she loves again, then she will also have her heart broken." Kiea said to herself as if Lee wasn't even there. She then walked away. "Come on Lee. We must go eat. Right?"

Lee giggled a bit at how stupid he was and followed her.


	5. Sukie's past, Lee's future

**Under the moonlight of a broken heart**

**Sukie's past, and Lee's furture**

Yes, today was the day!

Lee would tell Sakura how he felt, even though she had kissed Sasuke.

They arrived At Sukie's home.

They had one whole day to spend there, he would make it worth the travel.

He found Sakura sitting by the window, looking outside. "Sakura?"

Lee muttered. But Right when she was about to turn his head, kiea appeared behind him. "Lee. Can I speak to you?"

Lee sighed and turned around, surprised to see Sukie along with Kiea.

"I guess so." He said, following them somewhere.

sukie smiled at Lee the whole time, and Kiea was obviously unhappy.

They arrived at sukie's room, where Lee was told to sit down.

"Sukie wants to tell you something.' Kiea murmured, letting Sukie to do the rest.

Sukie set next to Lee. "Before I asked you this, I want to tell you my story."

Lee smiled. "Ok."

Sukie frowned."When I first met Kiea, I fell in love with the man she loved. I was very wild back then.

I decided to go and tell him how I felt. but Kiea was right behind me when I did. My father, the king, never wanted me to get married, for I had a brother he wanted to rule the vialliage. He heared me when I told the guy I loved him.

So my father kept me solitary for a long time after that..."

Lee was quite surprised that Sukie was telling him something like this, was he importent to her? Was there something she wanted to get out? She kept on with the story.

"When I was realeased I went straight to him. So this time My father instead had him exiled and killed. So I could no long have a man to love. I broke poor Kiea's heart, I seant the man she loved to death. All for my foolish request.

We are friends again, but we are under this past and burden. So, I tried not to love again.."

That was when she took Lee's hands in her own and smiled.

"But that was before I found you Lee. I can not help but think you are quite, nice and funny. I know you probably love that Sakura girl...but Lee...I like you, love you. I can't help myself."

Lee didn;t have time to do anything, for Sukie suddenly planted her lips on his. Calmy, and sadly.

But He made a scream sound when the door opened, and anagel appeared, sad and surprised.

Sakura.

She gasped! She slowly backed away at the sight. She muttered the word Lee and took off running!

Lee pulled away from Sukie and yelled. "Sakura! Wait!"

Then he took off after Sakura, he found her in her room. She was starting to cry a bit, then alot. "Sakura.."

She only looked at him for a second.

"I can't believe you. I knew Sukie was no good!" she yelled out of nowhere.

"I was gonna tell you how I felt about you Lee..but I foudn that."

Lee set next to SAKURA. "what were you going to tell me?"

"That I loved you."

Lee gasped. (alot of that huh?)"But sakura, I saw you...I saw you kiss Sasuke."

Sakura slowly looked at Lee. "Yea, but he does not love me, and you don't love me either. You can go back to Sukie now."

Lee shook his head."No, it's you Sakura. You are the one I love."

There was a long silence. But a silence soon full of Lee telling about what happened with Sukie.

--

So, Lee realized, that things have worked out for him. But not for Sukie. We wished so much that she could be in peace.

But, what surprised him most was what she said right beofre him, Sakura and Tenten left:

"Lee, I was never taken by ninja. I did this to see if I could find...find someone new. I thought it was you, but you belong to Sakura."

He knew he would never forget this...

**The End**


End file.
